robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat M
Heat M of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the thirteenth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat M was originally broadcast on March 10, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 5.85 million viewers, a decrease of 160,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked first in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 6-12 March, for the third consecutive time. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Hammerhead vs Pussycat Both robots moved towards the arena centre, with Pussycat coming down onto its front. Pussycat tried to angle its blade onto the side of Hammerhead, but barely scratched their opponent. Pussycat once more tried to line up its blade, but both robots met side on again. Hammerhead went backwards, onto the arena wall, which allowed Pussycat to use their weaponry to attack the front of Hammerhead, causing sparks. Hammerhead remained against the arena wall, with Pussycat's weapon creating more sparks, while Hammerhead missed with an axe attack. Hammerhead finally moved away from the arena wall, with Pussycat attacking the back end of it. Hammerhead turned around to face Pussycat, but both robots were locked side on once more. Hammerhead used its axe again, but missed, and it got stuck in the arena floor. Pussycat lunged forward, into Hammerhead's axe, before shoving Hammerhead - whose axe was still stuck in a downwards position - from the side. They angled Hammerhead towards the pit, before nudging it down. Winner: Pussycat Cassius 2 vs Dundee Dundee started by going across the arena and very near to Sir Killalot's CPZ. Cassius 2 tried to keep Dundee in there, bringing its new Flip-up Paddle into play, but was not immediately able to get fully underneath Dundee, and then overstepped their mark and went into Sir Killalot. The House Robot pressured Cassius 2, pinning it against the arena wall, before the Series 2 runners up got away. Both robots met again, with Dundee bumping Cassius 2. The two clashed again, before Cassius slid under the side of Dundee and then repositioned itself in an attempt to flip Dundee. Again, though, Cassius 2 couldn't get sufficient purchase on Dundee, and their flip failed to topple Dundee. Cassius 2 continued to attack though, and forced Dundee towards the CPZ. Sir Killalot caused little trouble for Dundee, who, after a short amount of time, got away from danger. Both robots collided into each other again, before Cassius 2 slid under the side of the Crocodile-shaped robot, hurling it upside-down with its wide flipper. After 'Cease' was called, Cassius 2 then went after the House Robots in its usual style, chasing Matilda and dislodging her rear armour, but ultimately ending up on the receiving end of an axe blow from Shunt, which went through the top panel of its flipper, causing Cassius to fire it forwards to remove the unwanted axe. Winner: Cassius 2 Plunderstorm vs Thermador Plunderstorm seemed to be having a mechanical fault at the start of the fight, turning on the spot and failing to get away from the arena wall. Thermador trundled towards it, and went up the front of Plunderstorm, before reversing away. Thermador spun around and then drove towards Plunderstorm again, as the House Robots closed in. They pushed Plunderstorm against the arena wall, before it became clear that Plunderstorm was immobilised, prompting Dead Metal and the other house robots to come in. Sir Killalot then came in and hooked Plunderstorm's tracks with its lance, lifted it into the air, and carried it around the arena before eventually lowering the beaten machine into the pit. Winner: Thermador Zeus vs Scutter's Revenge Both robots started slowly, ambling towards each other before meeting. Scutter's Revenge managed to force Zeus back though, and into the arena wall. Scutter's Revenge then got fully underneath the front of Zeus and pinned them against an angle grinder. Scutter's Revenge then pushed Zeus across the arena floor, with Zeus's axe spike breaking off on a grill, before they were forced into the pit. Winner: Scutter's Revenge Round 2 Cassius 2 vs Pussycat Cassius 2 started strongly, hurtling into Pussycat. Pussycat then attacked the rear of Cassius 2, as the action drifted towards the flame pit. Pussycat continued the scratch Cassius 2, causing little trouble for it, with Cassius seemingly trying to line up their spike weapon. Cassius 2 then hung next to the arena wall, with Pussycat charging at it, but falling onto its side. Pussycat struggled to self-right, but was then knocked back on its wheels as Cassius 2 used its pneumatic spike. With Pussycat still adjusting itself, Cassius 2 drove backwards at maximum speed to try and ram the now-righted Pussycat into the pit, but the feline machine drove out the way, causing Cassius 2 to miss, overshooting and flying backwards into the pit. Cassius 2 was also unable to attempt to escape the pit as it fell in at the wrong angle to use its spike, sending the Series 2 runner-up out of the fight and sealing the victory for Pussycat. This was arguably one of the biggest upsets in Series 3, and a famous early win for Pussycat. During the post-battle interview with Craig Charles, Rex Garrod admitted that he was not driving Cassius 2 in the duel and Mick Cutter did. Winner: Pussycat Scutter's Revenge vs Thermador Both robots clashed head on, with Scutter's Revenge forcing Thermador backwards. Thermador managed to wriggle away from Scutter's Revenge though, and then clutched it with the claws, side on. Scutter's Revenge turned as it was in the grips of Thermador, before getting away and then coming onto the attack itself. This time, Scutter's Revenge slid in between the claws of Thermador and forced the lobster backwards. Thermador tried, but couldn't match Scutter's Revenge for pushing power, and was forced into the pit. Winner: Scutter's Revenge Heat Final Pussycat vs Scutter's Revenge Scutter's Revenge had a better start, pushing the cat into the arena wall twice. Pussycat got away and began attacking Scutter's Revenge with its saw, pushing it over the flame pit at the same time. Scutter's Revenge pushed back at Pussycat, who managed to evade it, but it then drove at the arena wall, its blade shattering upon impact. Scutter's Revenge pushed it against the arena wall several more times, before surprisingly, Pussycat began pushing the Essex newcomer against the wall, then towards the flame pit. Eventually, Scutter's Revenge started to billow smoke. The House Robots came in; Sir Killalot pushed Scutter's Revenge onto the flipper, where it was thrown over. :Winner: Pussycat Cut from television, the Cold Fusion Team were interviewed by Craig Charles as winners of the battle, and it seemed as though Pussycat would progress to the series semi-finals. However, due to the rule stating that 'hardened blades that may shatter are prohibited', Pussycat was disqualified due to its violation of this rule. According to the TV edit, Cold Fusion Team had failed to declare the change in weaponry in advance, although this is denied by Robin Herrick, believing this was written for narrative effect. Due to Pussycat's disqualification, Scutter's Revenge advanced to the series semi-finals. Heat Winner: Scutter's Revenge Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat M, it was a Walker Battle. Mammoth vs Anarachnid Outcome: Draw Trivia *Heat M featured two grand finalist teams from Series 1, who ended up fighting each other in the second round of the heat. *Heat M was one of two heats in Series 3 to feature two Series 2 semifinalists, the other being Heat G. *Cassius 2's battle against Dundee was a grudge match from Series 2, where Cassius beat the team's old machine, Loco. *Series 2 semi-finalists Plunderstorm fell in Round 1 and Cassius 2 was eliminated in Round 2, possibly one of the biggest shocks in the series. Heat M was therefore the last appearance of Rex Garrod in Robot Wars; he left after being disgusted by the lack of safety measures in place. **Interestingly, Heat M was also the only time on Robot Wars where a robot was disqualified for a safety violation whilst competing (Mauler was refused Health and Safety Documents). *This heat also featured accusations of cheating as a radio transmitter was confiscated from an audience member, although this turned out to be a false alarm. The transmitter in fact belonged to a tiny robot, no bigger than Sir Killalot's rear plates, that the audience member had created. *For unknown reasons, Philippa Forrester only introduced seven robots during her pit report at the beginning of the heat. Thermador was not seen in the pits, and was only introduced to the viewing audience during the Round 1 line-up. *For an unknown reason, the opening titles recap was not structured sequentially, unlike the preceding ones, and did not feature any clips from Heat B and Heat D. Category:The Third Wars Category:Heats won by a newcomer